


Monachopsis

by SteampunkDevil



Series: What You Feel, But Never Say [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: CDC, F/F, Gen, Pre-Slash, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:37:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24740149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SteampunkDevil/pseuds/SteampunkDevil
Summary: Monachopsis. The subtle but persistent feeling of being out of place.Callie Dixon just doesn't understand.---The first part of a series that will follow the adventures of Sophia Peletier and Callie Dixon. These stories will occasionally feature Carl.
Relationships: Carl Grimes & Sophia Peletier & Original Female Character(s), Sophia Peletier/OFC
Series: What You Feel, But Never Say [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788967
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Monachopsis

Callie sat in the rec room with Carl and Sophia, desperately trying to relate to one of them somehow. It didn't matter what she did, or what she said, they just didn't know anything about the things she did. It gave her a constant feeling of just not belonging with them. They try to include her in the conversations, but no matter what she said, it just felt like the wrong answer.

She tried talking about hunting and Sophia nearly cried at the thought of killing innocent animals, which had Callie simultaneously scoffing and heart breaking at the thought that she'd made sweet little Sophia cry.

Carol sat on the couch reading a book. And even if the cover was perfectly visible, she still struggled to read the title. Reading was never her strong point, she was always better at math. Math was all memorization, this was this and that was the end of it. It never changed. Reading, it just never had one definite way to say or spell a word. Everything was different and she just couldn't pin it down. Did Callie like reading? No. But she liked stories. The kind you tell your friends around a campfire and makeup as you go, or the kind your dad tells you when you go hunting of all the crazy things he did during his childhood that has you hoping to be just as daring as him. Those were the kind of stories she liked. The ones where you sat next to someone and shared a part of your life that helps them get to know you that much better.

"Callie! D'you wanna play Connect 4?" A wave of relief rushed through her at Carl's request. Finally, something she'd actually heard of and knew how to play.

Sophia had the game set up, and they agreed that Carl would play against Sophia, and the winner would play Callie.

Callie smiled when she remembered her last run in with this game.

"One time," Callie started her story. "My dad and Uncle Merle were playing this game. Uncle Merle kept bragging about how when they were kids, he always won this game, and my dad never beat him at it. So he kept going on and on about how awesome he thinks he it at Connect 4. My dad wins. Merle throws the game on the ground and leaves the room without a word and we never played it again."

Sophia was giggling and Carl commented that Merle was probably the worst sore loser ever, which Callie confirmed. She swore that even Carol cracked a smile out of the corner of her eye. 

For the first time since meeting the kids, she didn't feel quite so isolated anymore. Callie Dixon was officially in the inner circle.

(They played Connect 4 until they were forced to bed, and surprisingly enough, Sophia destroyed them all at it)

**Author's Note:**

> How do you like the oc? Should I abandon the series or keep it going?


End file.
